Fallen Angel
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: I don't want your money, I don't want your crown / SeverusxNarcissa Oneshot


**A.N: My first time writing this pairing, hope you like it! Thanks to my wonderful friend, Ann, who looked this over for me :)**

**xXx**

.

i. i don't want your money, i don't want your crown.

.

It had been years since they'd first shared a glance, back at King's Cross Station. Severus had always admired her beauty-he'd been told it runs in the family, though none of her kin came anywhere close to her in appearance. She was _perfect._ But she was older. He promised himself he'd wait. He convinced himself that she'd wait for him, too.

Never did he picture himself here, in her arms. His only thought remained on her lips on his, how _perfect_ he felt, how he _wished-prayed-that_ this moment would last forever.

Soon, however, they had to break apart for air. He grinned, watching his reflection in her eyes-her _wonderful_ eyes. He looked _blissful,_ truly happy for the first time in- _forever._ It was at that moment he promised himself that he wouldn't let her slip away from him, ever.

"Severus-" she started.

"Narcissa, I love you."

"Sev, listen to me." He fell silent, and she continued, "My family-they think you're only with me for my_-our_ money. So I need to know the full, honest truth. Do you love me?" she asked softly.

"I-yes, of course I do, Cis. I don't want your money. I want your happiness-_this,_ this is how it _should_ be. I don't care about endless riches, all I care about is _us_."

He kissed her full on the lips, and she finally seemed to understand that his feelings were unwavering.

.

ii. they can keep me high 'til i tear the walls, 'til i save your heart

.

"Bella, what are you trying to do to me? I love him, shouldn't you be happy with that?" Narcissa questioned.

Bellatrix sneered. "So you say. You don't _really_ love him, do you? _He_ doesn't really love you. He's still got his heart on that Mudblood." Bellatrix spit on the ground as she said it.

Narcissa looked hurt and offended. "You..you don't understand, Bella. I _do_ love him. Why can't you just accept the fact that I found love before you? You're just jealous of that Lestrange boy's new girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Cissy, he just wants you for your money, why can't you see that? He's using you."

"No, Bella, he's not! He promised," she replied, faltering a little at the end as Bellatrix cut her off.

"I'm simply trying to save your heart. _'He promised.' _Ha! This is Snape we're talking about here, he's not even Pureblood, the slimy git. Why are you wasting your time with him?"

A tear formed in Narcissa's eye, though she hid it from Bellatrix.

.

iii. and to take your soul, what have we done?

.

"Snape! How dare you! You think you can play with my sister's emotions like that? We all know what you're trying to do here. All you want is our money, the family honour that comes with marrying a Black. You filthy little-"

"Bella, what do you mean? I'm not toying with her emotions, I love her," he retaliated.

Bellatrix sneered at him, saying, "Of _course._ You _love_ her. I know what you're trying to do here, and I guarantee that I'll put a stop to it."

"I'd love to see you try," Severus spat.

"Just run back off into Dumbledore's pocket like you always do, Snape. Everyone knows what side you're truly on. You care not about the Dark Lord, you just-you just can't stand to see your glorious angel wings tainted, can you?"

"Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for a moment I am one of them."

"Well, obviously, you're no angel, Severus."

Though he privately agreed, he would never admit that to Bellatrix. No, he wasn't an angel. He wasn't perfect, but when he was with Narcissa, he _felt_ perfect.

.

iv. it's a melody, it's a final cry

.

"Bella, she thinks...she thinks you...that you don't...love-" Narcissa said through her tears.

Severus brought up a hand to wipe them away, saying, "I _know_ what she thinks of us, Cis. But I need to let you know: I love you, with all of my heart. Don't let her ruin this for us. _Please,"_ he begged. "I've lost too much in this damned life, and I can't stand the thought of losing you, too. _Please."_

"Sev, I love you. My father, though. He will never accept this."

"Narcissa, look at me." Her soft blue eyes bored into his, tears beginning to form. "We love each other. That is all that matters. Would you allow your father to stand in your way?"

She shook her head softly, a sad smile playing up the corners of her lips. "No. No, I wouldn't."

"Then why worry with his opinion? We don't want to fall out now, this should not end in our final goodbye. I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. Narcissa Black, I love you." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

She murmured, "Sev, I love you, too."

* * *

For:

Monopoly Challenge: Knockturn Alley- Used: Seven Devils by Florence and the Machine, "Oh, I may be on the side of the angels, but don't think for a moment I am one of them." -Sherlock Holmes

If You Dare Challenge: Prompt #871-Fallen Angel

Fantastic Beasts Challenge: Runespoor-Write about a Dark Wizard

.

Hope you liked this! Please leave a review telling me what you thought! -Teddy


End file.
